


Fanart for The Accidental Husband

by sukuiddo



Category: Black Panther - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, M/M, i love that fic so much, this is basically a gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukuiddo/pseuds/sukuiddo
Summary: The title says it all, but this is inspired by the scene in Chapter 4 (which I didn't manage to do justice)I also get really guilty in using an actor's looks for a character's appearance so I designed T'challa and Tony to be preeetty generic.





	Fanart for The Accidental Husband

**Author's Note:**

  * For [panda_shi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_shi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Accidental Husband](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557539) by [panda_shi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_shi/pseuds/panda_shi). 



> Thanks to panda_shi for making an amazing fic for this pair.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/108977675@N04/26743252328/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
